My Lord My Savoir
by XxX Kaimei Rose XxX
Summary: Rin was young when Sesshoumaru claimed her as his mate. Now, years later, as Rin is approaching her 16th year Sesshoumaru decides to explain to her the meaning of mates.
1. Not So Emotionless After All

**_My Lord; My savior_**

****

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic. 

Summary: Rin doesn't understand why her lord is so unhappy all the time, And especially during the spring season. He leaves for such long peirods of time. This spring...she plans on following him Rin learns why Sesshomaru leaves in a most...unexpected manner. SesshomaruXrin

A Few Notes:  
(1) This is not an older Rin fic. **_Rin is still a child in this fic_**. Only about two years older then she used to be. What does that make her...9 or 10? Perhaps 11? Annnnnywho. I think it adds more the the couple -- It's how I percive them. I've given you fair warning. If you don't like this, immagine her older. Or, you could, instead of flaming me -- Push the back button. - Don't waste your time telling me all the horrible opinions you have of me after reading one fanfiction of mine.  
(2) 5+ reviews and I'll add to this story. I don't see the need in continuing a fanfiction that the readers don't care for.  
(3) If you have an idea that you think would make this story better, let me know. I love new ideas and feedback!  
(4) I only have Word Pad. So sorry if there are any spelling errors. I try my best to correct the grammer and spelling of each story/chapter I write.

**EDIT Sept/1/2007 -- I've re-read this fanfiction recently and have decided...that it sucks. Thanks to you all whom like it, but...I just...don't. The point of this message: There will no longer be updates to either this story, nor it's sequel Heartful Opositions, which I've recently deleted. Thank you for your time. ---Kaimei**

* * *

Chapter 1: Not so emotionless after all...

* * *

Sesshomaru let out a long sigh as he leand against the Sacred Tree his brother had been pinned to 50 years ago; His gaze fall upon young Rin, whom was chasing Ah-Un around in large, disproportioned circles, laughing giddily as she did so. Again, the Lord sighed contently, closing his eyes, soaking up the small rays of evening sunlight that fell between the branches and leaves of the tree. It wasn't long before Rin came running up excitedly waving a bunch of connected weeds in his face.

"My Lord, look! Look what I have brought you! A dandalion necklace!" Rin squeeled, smiling brightly while holding it up for him to gaze upon. Lazily, Sesshomaru opened his eyes - a blurry young girl wearing her usual radiant smile, came slowly into view. Rin leaned forward, placing it around her Lord's neck, her small fingers brushing gently along his magenta striped cheeks.

"You look most beautiful My Lord." she stated proudly. Jaken waved his staff, running towards her, anger relevant in his face.

"What do you think you are doing you silly girl?!?! How dare you call our Lord..."

"Thank you Rin." Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice, cutting the angry toad demon off abruptly. He closed his eyes once more in a relaxed and calm state. "Silence yourself, Jaken. Go tend to Ah-Un."

"B...but my Lord..." A stone cold glare was enough to silence the stammering toad and send him on his way.

Rin yawned, stretching her small body as much as she could before curling up between Sesshomaru's legs. He looked down at her with his usual cold look, but confusion was relevant in his eyes. It wasn't like Rin to intrude on his bubble - she knew he liked his space - Yet, she had done so twice today. Her small head rest upon where his diaphram would be; she nuzzled her head into his chest, trying to get comfortable. Wrapping a small arm around him, she sighed apparently quite satisfied and more then comfortable.

"Good night My Lord." she yawned, nuzzeling into him once more before drifting into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head his fingers barely moving in slow, soft stroking patterns. _'Good night Rin.'_

Solemly, Sesshomaru looked up, closing his eyes. Tomorrow he'd be departing once again. Mating season always took a toll on him and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Rin. She was like his child, of course, he'd admit, he wished her older at times, a lot of times...but to hurt a child like that...It was beyond even him...

"Sesshomaru..." The youkai's eyes darted to the sleeping girl between his legs. He looked at her curiously. A soft, gentle, out of character gaze made itself apparent upon his features. His strong hands moved gently along the soft countours of the young girl's face, sliding the stray, silky strands of almond-brown hair that lay there behind an ear. She again nuzzled him, though not into his chest, but into his gently stroking hand.

Jaken returned with Ah-Un to witness this obsurd act of kindness his Lord was committing. He'd never seen his lord show such...such..._emotion_.

"L...Lord Sesshomaru...?!?!" Jaken gasped into the still night, his voice quivvering, as if his Lord had suddenly fallen severely ill. Sesshomaru's only response was a very serious and cold glare in the flabbergasted toad's direction. Ah-Un rolled it's eyes, trotting toward a nearby tree. It then curled up into a warm ball, resting it's heads upon the moist Earth below it. Jaken stood silently; Gawking.

"Look at me like that once more, Jaken, and I'll kill you." Sesshomaru stated simply, never reverting his eyes from the sleeping Rin. Jaken scrambled to Ah-Un's side, hiding behind it's tail, clinging to it for dear life. He soon passed outg out there. Once all was quiet again, Sesshomaru was bombarded by his earlier thoughts, which irritated him greatly. He _knew_ that his demon blood wouldn't differentiate between potential mate and child, it only knew lust, nothing more.

The Lord of the Western Lands sighed heavily looking down at the young girl he so adored, it was getting late...or early rather...soon the sun would be up and mating season would officially begin. Gently, he tucked his hands beneath Rin's fragile frame, lifting her from his lap and placing her on the ground next to Ah-Un and Jaken. Ah-Un removed it's tail from Jaken's sleeping grasp and wrapped it gently around Rin, whom snuggled against it.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she whimpered into the cold night, sad eyes looking up at him. For the first time in his entire life, his heart sank.

"You know I must leave..." Sesshomaru said coldly turning to leave. "Go to sleep." he commanded.

"But why? Why do you always leave in the spring time My Lord?" Rin inquired. Sesshomaru groaned internally, the sun was on the hoizon line. This girl was going to be the death of him, or worse, he could be the death of her...

"Do not question me Rin. Sleep now." He stated a bit too firmly, turning to leave once again. Rin nodded solemly watching her Lord leave before she snuggled up against Ah-Un drifting into a sweet slumber once again.

* * *

A quick whack to the head from Jaken's staff woke Rin the next morning. Rubbing her head, Rin stood up drowzily, nearly falling over from dizziness. '_Stupid Master Jaken.'_ She thought, stretching her relaxed body in a vein attempt to wake it. 

"Hurry up you lazy girl," Jaken grumbled, "We must get moving." Rin rolled her eyes, climbing up on Ah-Un's back, sprawling out - arms behind her head, head tilted towards the sky - her small body soaking up the glorious rays of the sun.

"Master Jaken..." Rin said yawing. Through a grumble Jaken insuinaited for her to go on, listening attentively. Sesshomaru would kill him if he didn't.

"Why does Lord Sesshomaru always leave in the spring? And why must we always follow after him a day later?" Jaken and Ah-Un stopped all three heads turning to look at her. Frowning, Rin rolled unto her stomach, staring at them. "What?"

"You needent worry about such things Rin." Jaken answered hurridly, pulling on the reins of Ah-Un to revert it's attention forward, back upon the path they were traveling.

"But I want to know!" Rin whined from her perch, folding her arms across her _reletavily_ flat, though not barren chest. She wrinkled her nose, sticking it into the air in a most snobbish way.

"You stupid girl, don't ask questions you wont understand the answer to." Jaken replied, trotting along the path faster. Rin whined. Groaning in frustration Jaken turned to face her. Ah-Un stopped again, one of it's heads turning to face Rin and the other to face Jaken.

"Why don't you just go ask him yourself then, hmmm? Maybe that will shut you up!" Jaken spat, shaking his two-headed staff in Rin's face. Jaken immediately went to correct himself, but the damage had already been done. Rin slid down Ah-Un's side facing Jaken. She bowed low to the ground before giving him a most grateful hug.

"What a wonderful idea Master Jaken! I'll see you later, I'm going on ahead to find Lord Sesshomaru!" With that, Rin mounted Ah-Un whom took off into the sky at her command. _(A/N: First off, I'm sure Ah-Un would be against this. Second, I'm not to sure he takes commands from Rin...but...Ya know. And thridly, Ah-Un is the one that can fly...right? It's not Sesshomaru...? That would just make me sad. Anywho, just go along with it, ok? - Sorry if I'm completely wrong here.)_ Jaken sat dumbounded momentarily, before yelling after them in the sky...his voice, however, was drown out by the rushing air that passed by the pair's ears as they elevated to higher into the morning sky, soaring among the dewy clouds. Rin leaned back, her hair being tossled behind her, due to the roughly passing air.

* * *

Ok, Well there you have it.  
I've wanted to do a Sessh/Rin fic for the longest time, and have been doing some research on them for quite a while.  
Maybe it hasn't been enough though...  
I guess time will tell.  
I hope you all enjoyed it. Feedback is lovely. - Ok, Well there you have it.I've wanted to do a Sessh/Rin fic for the longest time, and have been doing some research on them for quite a while.Maybe it hasn't been enough though...I guess time will tell.I hope you all enjoyed it. Feedback is lovely. - 

---Kaimei Rose

* * *


	2. Sesshomaru, The Demon in Him

_**My Lord; My Savior

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters in this fanfiction.

A Few Notes:  
(1) Thank you for answering my question about Ah-Un! You all were most helpful!  
(2) I know I'm tredding on fine lines here, I too am completely against any form of child abuse. Speaking of which, I've decided to have Rin be 15 goin on 16 in either chapters 3 or 4 -- You'll notice when this change takes place. It wont happen randomly -- I'll describe it and whatnot.  
(3) This scene is more detailed then hinted. If it will offend you in anyway, I ask you to not read it. Sorry for any inconvience.  
(4) Umm. I can't think of anything else to say. Enjoy? Try to? -sigh-

* * *

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru -- The Demon in Him

* * *

Sesshomaru walked aimlessly among the trees of the forest, resisting the urge to jump anything and everything he saw. His fists clenched tightly, small dropletts of blood falling from his alabaster fingers. He absolutely detested not being able to controll himself. He'd such dignity and composure...but it was always lost within the first week of spring. It simply disgusted him. He disgusted himself. Sesshomaru growled aloud then inhaled deeply his eyes suddenly went wide. _'Rin.'

* * *

_

"Are we there yet Ah-Un?" Rin asked for the umpteenth time. They'd been walking for the last three hours along a path that was reletavily familiar to Rin. Ah-Un nodded stopping near a tree. Here, Rin slid off it's back, bowing low.

"Thank you Ah-Un. You should proabably go and find Master Jaken, I'm sure he's most worried about us..." Rin's voice trailled off, thinking about how sad Jaken must have been, sitting there all alone. Rin sighed aloud looking around her, the tall trees of the forest towered above her small frame, making her feel more then inferior without her Lord around to protect her. Rin was suddenly disheartened. How would she find Sesshomaru anyway? She didn't have a nose like him, ears, or eyes like him...so how would she ever find him? The forest was so big and...

"Hello Rin." Came a seductively smooth voice from behind. Rin turned on her heels upon hearing her Lord's voice, an eyebrow quirking at the difference it held. His tall body towered over hers, long silver hair blowing in the breeze. His eyes seemed different - glazed over - and his facial features were...soft. No matter though, Rin still was estatic upon seeing him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You found me!" She squeeled, tilting her head to look at his face. He simply stared at her.

"What are you doing out here?" Sesshomaru's silky smooth voice seemed to linger in the air. He squatted down, making himself level with her. "Why have you disobeyed me, Rin?" Sesshomaru tilted his head, looking at the girl, then ran the backside of his hand along the contours of her face; Rin shivered but didn't have time to explain, for Sesshomaru was asking yet another question. "Are you cold?" Asked Sesshomaru, his hand now stroking the other side of her face, "I could fix that for you." His face leaned towards hers, then proceeded to nuzzle and rub, mostly with the use of his nose and cheeks, against Rin's.

"My...Lord?" Rin squeaked. Her Lord never did such actions; This puzzled her.

"Answer my questions, Rin." Sesshomaru ordered, continuing to nuzzle her.

Rin swallowed. "Well umm...Master Jaken wouldn't...tell me where you...go...or why you leave during the...uh...spring...and then he...suggested that I come...and find you...so...uh...Ah-Un flew me here." The young girl's sentence came in small, gasping phrases, for Sesshomaru was now nuzzling and nipping at her neck, tasting the youthful flesh. His hands came up to rest upon her hips, pulling her toward him. Small arms found his shoulders and pushed.

"My Lord..." Rin's voice sounded nearly panicked. She'd never disobeyed her Lord in all her life, no matter what it had been. But this...this felt _wrong_.

"Please...sto..." She pushed again, harder this time.

"Do not disobey me, Rin." Sesshomaru growled low at her futile attempt to stop him, his claws clenched harder into the flesh of her hips; he nipped and bit even more vigerously at her neck.

Using his fangs, Sesshomaru slid a sleeve of Rin's kimono off her shoulder, while one of his hands went from Rin's waist to the small of her back, pressing her to him. One of Rin's hands stayed upon Sesshomaru's shoulder, pushing on occassion. The youkai's teeth grazed along the line of her collar bone, making his way over to the other sleeve of her Kimono, sucking and biting in random areas. His body pressed against hers, pushing Rin gently to the ground, his hand behind her head as he layed her down. Straddling Rin's tiny hips, he tugged at her orange and cream colored kimono, sliding it down to her waist. Rin immediately went to cover herself.

"Don't." Sesshomaru commanded, narrowing his eyes - fangs bared. With scared eyes locked upon his, Rin slowly removed her clinging arms from her nude chest, eyes looking away in shame after she did so. Rin's grabbed fistfulls of grass and dirt in frustration. Her lord wouldn't hurt her...would he? Why was he doing such uncomfortable things to her? It didn't hurt...yet...but would it? Rin received her answer when Sesshomaru's hot mouth teased at one of her "A cup" breasts, his tongue swirled around the sensitive bud - teeth grazing slightly. Rin's grasp on the grass tightened exponentially, her body arching instinctivly. Rin furrowed her brow in confusion. What was this feeling? It hurt but...

"Ahh...Lord...Sesshomaru...what are you...doing to me?" Rin whimpered, her mind helpless over her activly responding body. His mouth enclosed on her right breast, while he rolled the other wet sensitive bud between his strong fingers, minding the claws that adorn them.

"Be silent, Rin." Sesshomaru growled, nipping and licking a trail down to her navel. Rin shivered and squirmed. Sesshomaru's hands rested upon the rest of Rin's kimono. Panicked, Rin sat up, grabbing Sesshomaru's hair as he began to tug the rest of her garmets off.

"Stop!" Rin yelled, tugging on his hair harder, pulling his head down. "Please, don't." Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists.

"You little wench." Sesshomaru's voice was deep, low...raspy. Rin flinched as he grabbed her and trembled upon hearing the dramatic change of his voice. Rin struggled to turn and crawl away, but that only earned her a snarl and hard yank to her hair. The young girl whimpered in pain as the youkai, still claiming fistfulls of Rin's hair, pulled her up toward him. "I've been nice up until now...but that shall no longer be the case." Sesshomaru warned as he ran elongated claws down the neck of his victim. He was then rewarded with a shrill from the girl as he sank fangs into the small of her neck. Pain filled tears streamed down Rin's face. Sesshomaru laughed deeply, pulling the long fangs from the tender flesh to marval at his work.

"You belong to me now." With this statement, he layed Rin once again on her back, shining eyes filled with tears looking up at him. In a swift motion, Sesshomaru removed the rest of her kimono. Rin cried, looking away in shame. What had she done to deserve this? She'd only cared about his well being...why was he doing such things to her? Rin's thoughts were interrupted as her Lord's tongue slid along her thigh, his claws burrying themselves into the flesh of her tiny waist.

"Sesshomaru...please...don't...you're hurting me." Rin cried, struggling to free herself from his grasp. She'd never refered to her Lord in such a casual manner, but this man...this demon...he was no Lord Sesshomaru. For her attempted struggle, Rin recieved a hard smack to her face. She sat there in awe. _He hit her_.

"Do not move." Sesshomaru ordered. The youkai sat above Rin as he began to undress himself, removing his top garmets in a hurry. Rin watched him silently, she'd never seen her Lord in such a manner. Again, her thoughts were rudely interrupted as Sesshomaru continued his earlier actions. He made his way up towars her torso, rubbing his nose against the small patch of dark hair. Rin yanked on his hair in a panic when his tongue prodded at her.

"Stop! Please! Sesshomaru..." Rin cried, tears now flowing. "Please stop." Sesshomaru growled lowly at her.

"I was going to make this easier for you..." Her started, roughly flipping her over unto her stomach, "But you no longer get that priviliage. On your hands and knees." He ordered, pulling her up by the hips. Rin obeyed, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Wha...what are you gonna do to me?" Rin asked frantically as she saw Sesshomaru pulling off his bottom garmets. A strong grip drug the young Rin toward the aroused youkai. Rin dug her fingers into the ground in an attempt to stop him, but it was to no avail, her hips were now flush against Sesshomaru's thigh.

"Please..." Rin begged, "Sesshomaru, my Lord...this isn't you...please..." The rest of Rin's sentence was a blood curtling scream as the youkai claimed her virginity; Her body fell limp to the ground, whimpers and cries emiting from her mouth. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl before him his eyes going wide.

"Rin...Rin!" Sesshomaru's voice was panicked, as he turned Rin over, picking her up bridal style. With his free hand, he gathered the scattered clothes. "Rin...What have I done to you? How will you ever forgive me?" His voice sounded weak and broken. Upon hearing the softness of her Lord's voice, Rin opened her half closed eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin whimpered.

"Hush now Rin. Rest." Sesshomaru ordered softly, rubbing his cheek gently against the top of her head. Rin nodded, curling up in the security his arms now held.

"My Lord..." Rin's tiny voice squeaked.

"Rin?"

"I forgive you."

* * *

Ok! So that took a billion years to write. But hey! It was a long chapter.  
Sesshomaru kinda went into super demon mode? Hmm. I dunno if that's possible. But it fit the story very well.  
Anywho, I tried to keep it on the down side. That's probably the least ... intense ... sex scene I've ever written.  
Take care and let me know your opinions!

-Kaimei Rose-

* * *


	3. A Merciful Heart

_**My Lord; My Savior

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha characters featured in this fanfiction.

Notes:  
(1) Rin will be older as of chapter 4.  
(2) Sesshomaru may be a bit (or a lot) OOC in this chapter.  
(3) Now, on with the fic, fluff awaits you!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Merciful Heart

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the small flickering fire before him, watching the orange and red flames dance above the wood beneath them. Remorse was written all over his usually stoic face. The girl in his arms still emit gentle sobs and whimpers on occassion, which didn't help his guilt in any way. Tilting his head back, The almighty Lord of The Western Lands let out frustrated groan and closed his eyes. The actions he'd committed some hours before flood back into his mind. He'd done such horrible things to her. So many - countless - horrible things.

"Oh Rin..." Sesshomaru sighed, "Why do you still trust me?" He whispered into the emptyness of the cave. The soft sound of a spring rain shower filled his sensitive ears; the smell that followed pleased him. But the memories flooded back all too soon. He had hit her, called her a most horrible name (one that only his brother would call a woman when rutting), claimed her virginity and...

Sesshomaru went wide eyed momentarily. He'd claimed her...as his. Claws slid gently along the deep wounds in the Rin's neck. '_My...mate.' _Sesshomaru sighed. He couldn't pressure this upon her, not at the age she was. He'd have to break the rules...for her sake.

"Please...Lord Sesshomaru...Don't...Don't hurt me!" Rin whimpered, her sleeping body thrashing violently in her Lord's arms. Sesshomaru held her tighter, pulling her closer to his body. The girl soon relaxed, gentle sobs coming steadily now.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru started, eyes fixed on the fire.

"Yes my Lord?" Rin's voice hiccuped.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking you back to live with the humans. You don't belong here with me." He stated quickly. Rin jolted up, rolling out of his arms to sit on her hands and knees before him.

"No." Rin stated, looking at her knees, "I don't ever want to live with humans again!" Angry tear filled eyes met his.

"Why not?!" Sesshomaru grolwed in frustration. He stared at her seriously for a moment before continuing. "How can you stand being with me after..." Sesshomaru paused momentarily, breathing in deeply before continuing, "After the events that took place this evening...?"

"Because..." Rin whispered.

"That's not the answer I was..."

"Because...I love you." Rin yelled, throwing her small frame forward around his - hugging him tightly - she was crying hard now. Sesshomaru simply sat in utter shock and awe, though it wasn't long before he wrapped his arms around her - one around her back and the other on the back of her head, his fingers entwined in her unusually soft honey-brown hair. Sesshomaru let his head lean against hers. The two sat this way for a long time. Rin's crying eventually fading into nothing but occassional quickened breaths. The sound of downpouring rain and the spitting fire across from them filled the vastness of the cave.

"Don't say such silly things..." He whispered, his hold on her tightening. Sesshomaru's cheek pressed closer against the girl's head - claws running gently through her hair. Rin smiled, remembering this reply from a different question she'd asked four years ago. Sitting up, Rin stared at Sesshomaru, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled, the same warm smile she'd given him the day she met him. He'd been the only person to care for her, and in turn, she'd been the only person to ever care for him. The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched upward for a few seconds, before her pulled Rin into his arms.

"Sleep now, you'll need your rest for the morning."

"But..." Rin looked up at him, confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"Jaken and Ah-Un are probably worried about us, they'll be expecting us." He stated simply, looking down at girl in his arms. Rin grinned, wrapping small arms around her Lord.

"Good night, my Lord." Rin yawned, nuzzling her head into the arm closest to her head.

"Good night." Sesshomaru whispered loud enough for Rin's ears to catch before sleep captured her. _'I love you too, Rin, more then you think.'_ Sesshomaru lifted the sleeping girl from his lap, laying her upon the fluffy pelt her wore over his shoulder. Once he was positive that Rin was comfortable, the youkai lay across from her sleeping form. His hand carressed the outline of her face, remorse filling his eyes once again, but when a small hand came up to rest upon his, the remorse faded --- faded into something he had never experienced before. Interlacing his fingers with her's, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Mmmmk fluff/filler chapter.  
Good?

-Kaimei Rose-

* * *


	4. Killing Perfection

_**My Lord; My Savior

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters featured in this fanfiction.

A Few...(Lot of) Notes --- Please read ---

(1) To Tight Lyka Tiger: Apparently I need to repeat myself: I only have Word Pad. So, **sorry** if there are any spelling or grammer **errors**. Perhaps you shouldn't read this fanfiction. I don't need someone giving me grammer and spelling lessons (more like lectures)! This isn't school ya know. Furthermore, you need to quit acting like you know absolutely everything when it comes to the English language. If you have a masters in English, that's great! Good for you, but seriously, don't waste it yelling at the authors of quickly typed fanfictions on the internet - _Idiot_.  
_**On a better note...**_  
(2) A site with fanart that matches each chapter has been made by a friend of mine for this fic: www . freewebs . com / mylordmysavior - Just take the spaces out when copy/pasting it in your browser -- Check it out and tell me what ya think! All fanart featured on the site is strictly copyrighted to the artist whom made it. There's a page of funnies as well! -  
(3) Once again -- I _do not_ have a spell check -- I occassionally use some impropper english/grammer/spelling and for this I _sincerely apologize_. If ever my use of improper English (when typing this fanfiction) is too much for you, _don't read it_. Push the back button, that's what it's there for. _Do not _waste your time telling me how wrong I was, flaunting your expertise. I honestly could care less how to use a semicolon, if I accidently didn't put an "e" in a letter, etc. One day, I'll probably go though and revise these chapters, but with my 4 month old son -- Well, any mom will understand where I'm coming from on this one. Umm...Please and thank you? -  
(4) Rin is now 15 going on 16 Oh...also - Sesshomaru, if you haven't already noticed, has two arms. Sorry I forgot to mention that.

* * *

Chapter 4: Killing Perfection

* * *

Rin woke startled, breathing heavily - her body covered in a cold sweat. With a yawn, she stood, stretching out her tired, relaxed body. It had been almost five years since that fateful spring, yet the painful memories still haunted her to this day. The grass glistened, early morning dew settled upon it. Rin sat upon the damp Earth, the new, larger, orange and cream patterned kimono (Sesshomaru had gotten it for her a few months ago) getting wet in the process. Silently, the girl stared at the glassy lake before her. It was beautiful and the four o'clock moon shining over head gave it that touch it needed, as did the small nearby waterfalls that adorned the lake - the sound of which soothed her deeply. Rin stood quietly, walking over toward the large, cool pool of water.

The sleeves of Rin's kimono slid off her shoulders and down her arms, exposing the tender flesh just above her breasts. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the bright moonlight. Rin slowly slid a foot into the clear water, enjoying the coolness of it. It was a reletavily hot summer night, or morning rather, not to mention it was also about time for Rin to bathe once again. Rin let the rest of her kimono fall to the ground, the soft cloth pooling around her feet. She walked forward slowly, until the surrounding liquid hit the line of her collar bone. Finding a mass of which to rest on, Rin leaned her tired body against a rock which was close to the small collection of waterfalls - bits of the splashing water hitting the top half of her body and face.

Casually, Rin looked about her surroundings, quickly glimpsing toward the nearby forest. She could almost feel the hot gaze of her Lord on her. This thought didn't seem to bother her much. She knew he watched as she bathed, he always had. When she was a child, she knew it was purely for the sake of her protection, but after the incident five springs ago...Rin wasn't so sure anymore. No matter though, she didn't mind. Honestly, Rin enjoyed the company...even if it was many yards away. She sighed heavily. Though she'd never ask, she had always hoped that her Lord would bathe with her - just once. The company alone would be enough to satisfy her. Her theory was: if he always watched, then what difference would it be if he was in the water with her? Rin stood with a stretch, walking toward the falls, her upper body now fully above the glistening water.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat upon the moist Earth, his back flush against the base of a large oak. He watched his young companion's naked form move from one side of the lake to the other. She'd undergone a few changes since that spring...better changes in Sesshomaru's opinion. Rin's hair was longer, he'd always fancied long hair on women. Her eyes were more mature, not as bright and innocent as before...this change had happened the night he'd...Sesshomaru shook the thought, letting his eyes continue to scan the naked body beneath the falls. Her breasts were larger, definately not as flat as they had been, though not huge either - a handful, so to speak. She was taller, her head coming to stand just below his shoulders. She didn't yet posess the curvy figure of a full grown woman, but, Sesshomaru had no qualms about it. To him, she was damn near perfect.

The youkai Lord growled aloud, leaning his head back to look at something, _anything_ other than Rin. He couldn't help wanting her...she was his mate afterall. Her sixteenth year was approaching in a matter of days. It is this year that Sesshomaru planned on explaining to her the rules of mates...and mating. Not to mention explaining his feelin...

"My Lord?" Rin's voice was soft, quiet and gentle.

"What is it?" He asked, his gaze falling upon the girl before him. Much to his dismay Rin's kimono was partially open and not tied, a delicate hand holding it closed just between her breasts. Her body fell to a kneeling stance, her eyes now level with his. Sesshomaru couldn't help thinking how wonderful she looked wet, brown strands of hair sticking to her smiling face...

"It's nothing." Rin stated in the same soft voice. Cocking her head to the side she looked at him, she hadn't noticed it before, but he was staring at her, especially at the large "V" where her clothing seperated above and partially between her breasts. Rin blushed, crawling forward, curling herself up between Sesshomaru's legs. Her head leaned against the Lord's chest, his chin resting upon the wet locks of hair on Rin's head. Rin's kimono fell loosely, slightly open as she wrapped both arms around Sesshomaru's frame, nuzzling her head into the small of his neck.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Sesshomaru asked in a casual manner, wrapping an arm around the body in his lap, his hand coming to rest on the underside of her bent knees. Here, he let long claws run gently along the exposed flesh of the underside of Rin's thighs. Delightful, tingling shivers coursed through the girl's body. She found herself pressing her leg against his hand, wanting more of the pleasurable sensation.

"Very much so." Rin nodded bringing a hand up to rest upon his chest. Sesshomaru's claws continued to slide up and down Rin's thigh, reaching to higher and lower points on it this time. The girl in his arms gripped the garmets beneath her fingers. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly.

"You were bathing for quite a long time. Thinking?" Sesshomaru's voice remained casual as he ran fingers from the underside of Rin's thigh, to the inside, claws now brushing against her stomach as he pulled his hand around and upward, cautious to not touch between her legs. Rin let a quiet sigh escape her lips. Closing her eyes, she nuzzled into him, her hand sliding up his chest so that fingers now gently pressed on his neck.

"Yeah..." Rin's voice was softer now. Her hand reached back farther, fingers resting just behind Sesshomaru's neck, pulling his head towards hers gently. Sesshomaru then pushed Rin's head to the side with the use of his nose, leaning down to breathe softly upon the sensitive flesh of her neck.

"About?" Sesshomaru whispered, his tongue prodding at her ear. Rin shivered noticably, her neck instinctivly leaned away from him, exposing more tender skin. The youkai Lord's hot tongue slid slowly from her ear down to the small of her neck, his free hand slipping itself between the overlapped fabric of her kimono, claws now able to tease at her navel.

"You..." Rin stated before she could catch herself, "I was thinking about you." Her voice sounded exhasperated. Rin leaned her head back, digging small nails into the back of Sesshomaru's neck as he began to suck at the base of her's (neck). She found herself being overwhelmed by feelings - desires - that she had never experienced before. Sesshomaru's fangs grazed along the sensitive skin leading towards her shoulder, his tongue sliding gently over the two fang marks that had been made years ago. The hand beneath Rin's kimono ran claws up and down the flesh of her stomach, occasionally grazing along her sides. Rin let out a tiny groan as Sesshomaru sucked continuiously in a sensitive area on her neck.

Ah-Un rolled over, making a grumbling noise as it did so. Rin blinked a few times, the frowned. She'd completely forgot that Ah-Un was only a few yards away. Sesshomaru looked up, his mouth still hot on Rin's neck. As soon as it had begun, it was over. Rin leaned her head back against Sesshomaru's chest, her breathing wasn't quite as calm as it had first been. The two sat silently, the soft sounds of the forest capturing the stillness the night air.

Once he was sure she was asleep, Sesshomaru lifted Rin in the arm he'd been holding her in since she'd come back from the lake, laying her next Ah-Un. Sesshomaru stood above the two, thinking. Making up his mind, he set off towards the rising sun.

He'd find Naraku and kill him, taking his large portion of the Shikon Jewel. It is true, Sesshomaru never had any use for the damn thing...until now anyway. Once Naraku was finished, he'd kill that half-breed of a brother and whomever else had shards of the Jewel. Sesshomaru had a plan and he needed the Shikon Jewel to enact it.

* * *

By the time Rin opened her eyes, the sun was setting in the distance. Like every time she woke up, Rin stretched, standing to evaluate her surroundings, it was a beautiful day, but, something was not right. Poking Ah-Un, Rin woke the youkai.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru? Did he have business to attend to?" The girl asked worridly. Ah-Un simply yawned, looking at her confused. It too, apparently didn't know of the Lord's whereabouts. "I wonder why he didn't tell us he was leaving."

Sighing Rin looked down the path that she assumed Sesshomaru had traveled. _'Where are you?'

* * *

_

It was nightfall by the time Rin spotted Sesshomaru walking up the path towards her and Ah-Un. Excitedly, Rin called out to him, running in his direction, but suddenly came to a stop at what she beheld. Her Lord was limping. Rin began running again, reaching him as his eyes faded from their demonic red state - Sesshomaru then fell to his knees into Rin's scared arms.

* * *

Ok, So there it was. Chapter 4. Longer? I thought so...  
Some things for you to think about:  
(1) What does Sesshomaru have planned that he needs the use of the Shikon Jewel?  
(2) How could the almight Lord of the Western Lands have been beaten?!? -gasps-

I honestly don't even know #2, But feel free to guess!  
Ideas are always lovely.-

-Kaimei Rose-

* * *


	5. A Temporary Truce

**_My Lord My Savior

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters in this fanfiction.

A Few Notes:

(1) A lot of you got what Sesshomaru is going to do with the Shikon Jewel. Good for you! --pats on backs--  
(2) I'm glad those of you whom viewed the site enjoyed it.  
(3) Thank you for accepting that I'm human and that I will make mistakes - however often they occur.

A few Shout out - thingy-do's:  
(1) **_To_** **_thequeeneb_** - _I love you_. - You made my day. And don't worry, it all made perfect sense. :D  
(2) **_To ArizonaBay _**- That's a good idea...I never thought of that Undo the marking. However, I'm doing something else. But that was a good idea. Kudos to you!  
(3) **_To Obsessed Dreamer _**- --ish dizzy-- I love you too? Heh.. O.o :D  
(4)**_ To Ru Doragon _**- I never intended on it! Just look at the title of this chapter. Does that scream death to you? Hehe, I didn't think so:D Yay Kogua and InuYasha! --- Sesshomaru, however, pwns them both!  
(5) **_To Artemis-Eureka_** - It _was_ short wasn't it. -sigh- Those four large blocks of text at the beginning decieved me greatly.

On with the fic! -  
**_Beware of the dialog that follows!! _**-spooky music plays-

* * *

Chapter 5: A Temporary Truce

* * *

Rin stared down at the youkai Lord whos head was on her knees. His breathing was at an extremely slow pace. The girl's cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes showed no signs of stopping the small army of tears lingering behind them. Slender fingers ran shaky trails though long white locks of hair. Ah-Un walked over, curling up and laying next to it's fallen master, looking up at Rin with hurt eyes. Rin sighed. _'If only Jaken were here...He would probably know what to do.' _However, Sesshomaru had banished him the second he and Rin had returned after that spring night, forbidding him to ever cross their ((his and Rin's)) paths. Rin leaned her head back, looking up at the night sky. 

"Oh Ah-Un...What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to heal these wounds..." Rin looked at the youkai, pain evident in her eyes. Ah-Un suddenly stood up, tilting a head back toward it's saddle ((thingy?)). After setting Sesshomaru up -resting his head on his fluffy pelt; dragging him near the small fire; and putting a small cantine of water near him- Rin mounted Ah-Un. The two took off into the star filled sky. '_I hope you know where you're going Ah-Un.'

* * *

_

"SIT!" Kagome shouted, her fists clenched into tight balls.

"What the hell was that for?!" InuYasha yelled from the ground, pushing himself to his feet in a swift motion. "Don't walk away from me! I'm talkin' here!" InuYasha sprinted after the furious school girl.

Sango shook her head, sipping the fresh brewed tea. Kilala and Shippou chased each other around the flickering fire. Miroku sat a few yards away praying. All four were apparently more then used to the bickering couples antics.

"I'm going home." Kagome stated simply, going around the hanyou that stood before her -- desperately trying to stop her.

"Oh no you're not! We have shards of the Shikon Jewel to find. You're not going anywhere!" InuYasha shouted, dragging Kagome by the large, absurd yellow backpack she wore.

"So that's all I am to you? Your Shard Finder? I thought you loved me InuYasha!" She shouted, kicking her feet in vein.

"No! I mean, I do.. Gah! Kagome!"

"SIT BOY!" InuYasha fell to the ground, pulling Kagome along with him. "Ugggg InuYasha!" Kagome shrilled.

"Sesshomaru..." InuYasha growled sniffing the air.

"What?" Kagome inquired, dusting herself off as she stood."What do you think he wants?"

"Probably a fight." InuYasha snarled, his hand on the hilt of Tetsaigua ((spelling?)). Rin ran toward Kagome and InuYasha stopping before them with a low bow.

"Rin?" Kagome squatted -knees together- before the girl.

"I've come to ask for you assistance...Lord Sesshom.."

"You smell exactly like Sesshomaru." InuYasha interrupted quietly, walking around the girl, sniffing the air as he did so.

"Please, you must help Lord Sesshomaru, he's seriously injured and I can't tend to his wounds. I have not the knowledge to do so." Rin bowed lower this time, tears falling from her eyes.

"He can die for all I care." InuYasha snorted, sticking his nose in the air in disgust.

"No..." Rin whispered, looking at InuYasha with angry eyes, "I'm asking for only a temporary truce, he is your brother after all!"

"I think we should help her InuYasha. It's not like Sesshomaru himself is asking for our help." Kagome smiled at Rin, offering her hand, "Lead the way! I'll tend to him; I know just the herbs that speed up the recovery of flesh wounds." Rin grabbed Kagome's hand, leading her toward Ah-Un.

"Thank you Lady Kagome!" Rin beamed. Kagome simply smiled. If he let Rin hang around, then Sesshomaru could be all that bad, could he?

"No problem at all." Kagome said, shaking the thought. She'd change her mind if she dwelled on it for too long.

"What do you mean 'you'll tend to his wounds'! KAGOME! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" InuYasha yelled chasing after the flying youkai. _'Idiot. Doesn't she know Sesshomaru will kill her? And why does Rin smell like Sesshomaru? That idiot brother of mine has a lot of ass kissing to do.'

* * *

_

With the help of Rin, Kagome was able to partially undress the unconcious Sesshomaru. Immediately, the reincarnated priestess began mixing the healing herbs, applying them where needed. Sesshomaru's chest was gouged deeply in three places and he had been impaled through his right shoulder. Rin gathered up the blood-stained garmets in her arms, running into InuYasha as she did so. Ignoring the girl, InuYasha walked over to Kagome squatting beside her.

"I'm gonna go get some more firewood, hollar if you need me." With a leap, InuYasha was out of sight.

"Kagome, I'm going to be down by the lake washing these." Rin smiled.

"Alright. Don't you want to wait until morning when you can see?"

"No I'll be fine. Oh, and Kagome?" Rin started looking down, making small circles in the soil with her bare feet, "Thank you. It really means a lot to me that you're helping Lord Sesshomaru." With that, the younger girl hurried off in the direction of the lake.

Kagome sat beside the youkai Lord, poking at the fire with a long, thin branch. She'd never noticed it before, but InuYasha and his older brother didn't look much alike at all; the only things that were similar were their hair and their eyes. The eyes deffinately gave it away, they both looked exactly...wait a second...their _eyes_. Kagome nearly cringed when she noticed Sesshomaru's eyes were open and nearly fell over when one of his hands came up toward her, sliding gracefully around her neck. Kagome sat wide eyed. _'What is he doing?' _In a quick motion, Sesshomaru yanked the shards (kept in the necklace) off Kagome's neck.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. In no time at all InuYasha was by her side, his father's fang at the ready.

"What'd he do?"

"He...my jewel shards..." Kagome sat stunned. Sesshomaru could have killed her - slit her throat - but he didn't. It baffled Kagome.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha snarled, pointing the fang at his half-brother's nose. "So, this is the extent of your gratitude huh?"

"I did not asked to be saved." Sesshomaru stated coldly, standing and about to stretch.

"Don't...it will re-open your wounds." Kagome warned quietly, still sitting beside the hanyou above her. InuYasha stared at her blankly.

"What the hell did you do that for?" InuYasha yelled.

"He could have killed me, but he didn't. For that InuYasha, _you_ should be grateful." Kagome said quietly. As Sesshomaru started to walk off InuYasha growled.

"What a smart girl; You should listen to your human companion, InuYasha." Sesshomaru nodded slightly toward Kagome in apparent thanks of the earlier warning.

"Since when do you need the Jewel shards, Sesshomaru? I thought you had no use for them." InuYasha inquired, his sword still pointed at the youkai.

"I didn't. Until recently. You should have figured out why by now." Sesshomaru stated, turning around to stare at the hanyou before him. "Sheath your fang, I have no intention of fighting you."

"Is it Rin?" InuYasha asked quietly, sheathing the fang as told. ((InuYasha following orders? Yeah - Right...O.o))

"That's right half-breed. You know the rules." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, though his face remained emotionless.

"When did this happen?"

"That doesn't matter."

"When?!" InuYasha insisted.

"Four years ago." Sesshomaru replied with a hint of remorse in his voice.

"You..." InuYasha looked sick, "You bastard!" he roared.

"It was during the spring." Sesshomaru snarled in defence. "She came looking for me."

"What is going on here?!" Kagome piped in, completely lost.

"My bastard of a brother mated with -more like raped- Rin four years ago, during mating season. At that time, he claimed her as his mate." InuYasha said with disgust.

"Oh, that poor girl." Kagome's voice quivered.

"So, have you been forcing her since then?" InuYasha spat.

"No." This reaction seemed to stun InuYasha, "I haven't. As far as the Jewel...My life will not be run short because of my mortal mate. I needent explain myself to you any further." His eyes narrowed, "I've gotten what I need from you, linger any longer and I won't hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru warned, walking off toward the lake, his nose leading him towards Rin's scent.

"Wait, Sesshomaru." Kagome called after him. "Are you going to wish Rin a demon?" Sesshomaru continued walking, ignoring the question.

* * *

"Rin." Sesshomaru said gently as he approached her. The sun was rising over-head, illuminating the small girl's figure that was kneeled before the large, glistening pool of water. Upon hearing his voice, Rin dropped the garmet she was working on in the water, turning toward her Lord, her eyes full of tears. 

"My Lord..." Rin stepped forward slowly, "You..." Rin threw her arms around the youkai's waist. "You're alright." Rin cried gently -tears of relief- whilst grabbing fistfulls of white hair.

"Hush Rin." He commanded, wrapping an arm around her, "I am fine." Sesshomaru brought his free hand up to Rin's chin, tilting it up to face him. He gazed at her softly.

"H..how exactly did you get injured, My Lord?" Rin inquired, bringing a hand up to rest upon Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru said nothing but revealed the nearly whole Shikon Jewel he'd won from the battle.

"You...defeated Naraku?" Rin asked in pure shock. It wasn't that she didn't believe he could, it just seemed that it wouldn't have been done so soon.

"No. He was, however, close to death...but Kogua the Wolf Demon interfered." Sesshomaru then revealed three more shards, along with Kagome's small bottle of shards.

"Did you kill him, Kouga?" Asked Rin.

"No, I had no need to." Sesshomaru stated simply. "There is one shard left."

"Kohaku's." Rin whispered, "But...if you take his, you will kill him!" Rin said panicked.

"I will do whatever is necessairy in order to obtain the whole Shikon Jewel." Sesshomaru said without remorse.

"But why?" Rin inquired. She wasn't big on killing, though she understood the necessity of it on occasion. But to kill Kohaku...?

"This, we must talk about. Sit."

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome watched the pair by the lake from afar for what seemed an eternity. It amazed them that Sesshomaru actually had emotions...feelings...a _heart_. 

"Ya know InuYasha, Sesshomaru isn't really all that bad." Kagome stated whole-heartedly.

"As if. He's a caniving bastard that will do anything to get what he wants and that includes using people such as Rin. He'll never change." InuYasha grumbled, keeping his eyes on the awkward couple many yards away.

"I think you're wrong." Kagome yawned, leaning against the hanyou. Blushing, InuYasha wrapped an arm around her, leaning his head agasint the raven black locks of hair upon her head; his hand found that of Kagome's - here he interlaced his fingers with her's.

"Feh. Whatever."

* * *

"So, we're bound together...for life?" Rin asked quietly, staring at the now brightly shining lake. 

"Yes, or until one of us dies." Sesshomaru nodded.

"So if I die..."

"Then I as well."

"But I'm mortal."

"That can be changed." Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, noting the quizzical look she was giving him, "The Shikon Jewel provides the holder one wish. Imotality ... if you so chose." Rin sat silently, her gaze falling upon the youkai Lord she so worshiped.

"Imotality, to be with you_ forever_..."

"You can also wish to reverse the..."

"...Is something...I've longed for since I first began traveling with you." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with adoring eyes.

"Then it is decided." Sesshomaru stated, standing slowly, being careful as to not open the wounds on his chest.

"Umm...Sesshomaru..." Rin asked, looking out across the lake.

"What is it?"

"When are we gonna...umm...well...you know..._mate_?" A blush captured Rin's cheeks. Sesshomaru's gaze fell upon the girl, his eyes and facial features going soft.

"Whenever you are ready. Come now Rin, we must leave." Nodding Rin followed throwing her arms out - feeling free - like she used to so long ago. For the first time in ages, Rin felt whole again.

* * *

_Well ya know.  
__I had to redo some bits. But it should be better now. Only a few parts were redone -- was it noticable? Better?  
__Deh. So ... much ... dialog ... O.o  
__Feedback is lovely! --- :D_

_-Kaimei Rose-

* * *

_


	6. Obligation?

_**My Lord My Savior**_

* * *

Dislciamer: I do not own any InuYasha characters featured in this Fanfiction. 

A Few Notes:  
(1) Warning: Lime this chapter -- **Lemon** in chapter 7:O  
(2) **To Ru-Doragon**: The explaination as to why Sesshomaru cannot bring back Kohaku if the Shikon Jewel shard is removed from his back (if he dies) is in volumes 469-471 of the manga. It is explained whilst the Sesshomaru group (including Kohaku) are in Hell -- Sesshy's mom explains that Tenseiga can only resurect a person once (Rin dies and Sessh cannot save her -- his mom brings Rin back to life). She then turns to Kokaku and further explains that he too cannot be saved by Sesshy's fang. Oy. Lots of text! If you've already read it: You must have caught something I missed. If not: I hope that explained it a bit. :D  
(3) I've redone a few bits of the dialog -- Feel free to re-read chapter 5 if you so choose.

* * *

Chapter 6: Obligation?

* * *

Rin lay next to Ah-Un listening to the nocturnal creatures of the forest, thoughts and sounds keeping her very much awake. With a sigh, Rin sat up, looking around. Behind her, Ah-Un was koncked out hard, snoring. This made Rin chuckle slightly. Turning to the right, Rin's gaze fell upon the sleeping Lord. Like always, he was sitting upright against a tree. It surprised her that Sesshoumaru was sleeping so soundly, or was he? Rin never knew whether or not the youkai Lord slept.

Quietly, she stood, walking towards the small clearing, beyond the five yards or so of trees. The full moon overhead iluminated the night blossoming flowers near the small hot spring. The girl placed herself near the water's edge, plucking one of the pale moonlit flowers from it's stem, placing it behind her ear. Rin stared at the sparkeling water for sometime, and, thinking about it now, she had never thanked Sesshoumaru for constantly camping their small group near a fresh water source. Sliding a foot into the warmth before her, Rin decided to ease her tired mind by taking a nice relaxing bath.

It didn't take her long to undress and soon Rin was basking in the warmth of the steamy water. The hot spring wasn't deep, yet it came up to the middle of her neck. The girl let out an exhausted sigh, leaning her tired body against one of the large gray stones that accompanied the small spring. Rin looked down toward the water, pulling her knees up to her chest. 'I wonder if Sesshoumaru feels obligated to be my mate.' Tilting her head to the side, Rin curiously examined her body, or what she could see of it beneath the water. 'Not horribly bad..Not perfect either.' Again she sighed. With arms tucked around her thighs and beneath her knees, Rin closed her eyes and leaned her head back, the steamy mist filling her nose. _'Sesshoumaru..._'

* * *

_Sesshoumaru's hot lips pressed against Rin's as she wrapped slender arms around his neck, her fingers getting lost in the long white hair. His tongue slid along her bottom lip, not waiting for permission before darting into her unexpecting mouth. One of Rin's hands came up to rest upon his magenta stripped cheeks. The youkai Lord pushed away gently, staring into the eyes of the girl before him. Rin stared back, her face flushed, lips swollen and ripe. _

_It wasn't long before Sesshoumaru's lips were on her again, only this time teasing at her neck. Rin leaned her head back and to the right as Sesshoumaru ran sharp fangs against her neck, his hot tongue sliding up the cool, tender moonlit flesh. At the base of her neck, the youkai Lord began sucking, drawing small amounts of blood up to the surface, a hot, red mark appearing nearly instantly. Rin grabbed small fistfulls of Sesshoumaru's hair, leaning her neck back farther._

_"Sesshoumaru..." His name came out in a gentle moan. Smirking, Sesshomaru ran his tongue back up Rin's neck, his lips capturing her's once again...

* * *

_

"Yes, Rin?" The youkai Lord inquired, quirking a brow in a quizzical fashion.

"Huh?" Rin flushed a deep red as she sank herself further into the depths of the water, eyes reverting to one of the gray stones beside her.

"Do not be embarrassed, _mate_." The word came out so smoothly...genuinely. Rin glanced toward Sesshoumaru to find him removing his armor, her heart skipping a few beats in the process. She remained silent as the youkai Lord undressed, his nearly flawless body sliding gracefully into the warm spring a few feet across from her. Grabbing a strip of cloth, Sesshoumaru quickly tied back his long hair, pulling it up high on his head, very much resembeling his father. The pair sat silently for a long while.

"Why are you bathing at such a late hour?" Sesshoumaru asked casually, ending the awkward silence.

"I couldn't sleep." Rin replied, twirling strands of wet hair around a slender finger. Sesshoumaru simply nodded in agreement, leaning back, basking in the glorious moonlight.

"Beautiful."

"Hmm?"

"Tonight, the moon is beautiful." Rin looked up, staring at the bright orb overhead. It _was_ beautiful. Full and high in the sky. The stars dancing around it, scattered like shards of diamond on a black velvet sheet. The girl sighed contently.

"Yeah, it ..." Rin stopped mid sentence, blushing madly. The youkai Lord had silently moved across the water; He now stood before her - water coming just up to his waist. "Uh...My Lord?"

"Hush." Sesshoumaru commanded, his hand coming up to the girl's chin, tilting her head up to face him. Rin's heart suddenly doubled it's pace as her cheeks grew even more flushed. Sesshoumaru's thumb slid across Rin's bottom lip - her lips immediately parted slightly further. "Tell me Rin..." He began, his body moving closer to hers, "What were you thinking about that made you call out my name?" Sesshoumaru whispered, his breath hot on Rin's ear. She could feel the heat of his body against her's.

"I was uh..." She hadn't noticed that Sesshoumaru's hand was still under her chin until he tilted her head up further to face him once again.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru stepped closer, his body creating ripples in the water. Rin stared down at the magenta stripes on his hips, her gaze drifting slowly upward along the countours of his chizzled chest. Amazingly, Sesshoumaru's chest showed no signs of scaring from the incident a few weeks prior. _((Chizzled reminds me of those male stirppers: chippendales - Just think about it: A sesshy chippendale...-drools- :D ))_ Rin was now beginning to wonder if her blush would ever fade.

"Day-dreaming." Rin answered. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly, furrowing his brow, this answer apparently not satisfying him. Rin bit her lip, staring into the amber amber eyes before her. He had gorgeous eyes - deep and alight with passion.

The youkai Lord's face was mere centimeters from her's, and without thinking, Rin closed the small gap between them, her soft lips pressing against his. The girl's arms soon followed, coming up to wrap around Sesshoumaru's neck. His tongue darted immediately into her waiting mouth, tongues seeking out each other. Rin let a small moan escape her lips when Sesshoumaru's body pressed firmly against her's - erect nipples sensitive to any and all physical contact. The youkai Lord broke the kiss, trailing hot kisses down Rin's neck, his hot tongue sliding along the cold, tender flesh.

"Tonight." Rin said quietly. She looked at him seriously for a moment, her face flushed a light pink. Sesshoumaru stopped momentarily, looking into her bright eyes, nodding. Tonight, they would mate. In one swift motion, the Lord of the Western Lands scooped the girl into his arms, carrying her briday style towards the heap of their clothing.

Here, Sesshomaru lay Rin gently on the clothes, a hand behind her head. The two stared at one another for some time, basking in the warmth each other held. Rin's hand came up to run gently along the contours of Sesshoumaru's face, soft fingers tracing along the magenta stripes, coming down to graze along his lips. It amazed Sesshoumaru that such a small could make him melt. Rin's eyes went sad for a moment.

"What is wrong?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Do you..." Rin bit her lip, sitting up to face the youkai Lord. Long locks of wet, dark hair fell to cover her breasts, sticking to them in a nearly perfect manner, "Do you feel obligated to be with me...do you feel trapped?" Her eyes met his in question.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Why would I feel that?"

"I'm human, I'm not everything you would desire in a mate." Rin answered looking down.

"Or so you assume..." Sesshoumaru tilted the girl's chin up to face him, "I chose you, did I not?" The gap between the two was once again closed. Rin leaned her head back as Sesshoumaru's claws came to run down the lenth of her body, his tongue following en suit, ending at her collar-bone.

"But did you...?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. The pair once again fell to the ground together. "Or was it by accident?"

"I do not feel trapped." Sesshoumaru assured her, staring at her intently, "In Fact, you have set me free. Hush now, mate." Sesshoumaru's hot mouth once again teased at the girl's neck, sliding down from here to the round, supple breasts below. Rin's back arched as Sesshoumaru's searing tongue slid mercilessly along the sensitive mound of her breast.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin arched higher, attempting in vein to push herself further into his warmth. The youkai Lord stifled a chuckle.

"We've only begun..."

* * *

Yeah. I know. Super short.  
It was a filler chapter. Sorry it took so long to post! Lemon in the next chapter!  
I've already started writing it. : D 

-Kaimei Rose-

* * *


	7. In The Heat of the Night

* * *

Disclaimer: Man, I'm getting tired of doing these: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters featured in this fanfiction.

A Few Notes:  
(1) Not many notes this time - :D  
(2) I will continue to refer to Rin as small and young, due to the fact that she is. Well, compared to Sesshoumaru that is, but know that she's older.  
(3) Sesshoumaru may be a bit OOC in this chapter but due to the fact that during his sexual endevors, I imagine him to not only be a complete sex god, but a _passionate_ lover as well. However, I will try to keep him as IC as possible. Can't go screwing around with his stoic, cold heartedness now can we? Again, I'll try my best...  
(4) Lastly: To clear up a question that's inevitably bound to come after this chapter: _**Yes**,_ Rin has already experienced her first cycle - she is fertil and can concieve -- but...will she? We'll see, I haven't really decided yet.  
(5) _Beware_ - This chapter should be extensively detailed (hopefully)  
(6) I think I lied about there not being many notes...heh...I wasn't planning on them. Oo --- Oh well.._on with the fic_, enjoy:D:D:D

* * *

Chapter 7: In the heat of the night

* * *

_Near a hot spring in the middle of the forest one starry night_... 

Sesshoumaru's hot mouth continued it's journey south; kissing, biting, and licking a sweet, passionate trail down the young girl's stomach. His strong fingers rubbed at the earlier 'victim', carressing and rolling the erect, pink nipple between them (his fingers). Rin's body arched toward Sesshoumaru as his tongue slid further south, teasing at the sensitive flesh of the girl's hips.

Rin let dainty fingers undo the cloth holding back the Youkai Lord's hair, which fell gracefully in a silvery-white cascading wave; Sesshoumaru's hair now drapped over his shoulders, landing on Rin's nude form beneath him, the hair tickeling at her sides and breasts. Sesshoumaru looked up from the girl's stomach his gaze falling soft when meeting her eyes.

Rin was mortal. She was young. She wasn't yet fully matured. She couldn't defend herself in battle. She couldn't bare full blooded offspring..._She could only love him_. But was her love enough? Enough for the Great Lord of the Western Lands - son of the feared Inu no Taisho - to give up the possibility of a full blooded heir - His very reputation - His dignity? Was her love enough to make him swallow his pride and be seen with a human at his side? Enough for him to admit his feelings...for a mortal girl?

Her love tugged at his heart-strings - his very soul. The innocence, mystery, and loyalty she held made his blood boil. She alone made him melt...but, could _he_ be _her_ everything? Humans were weak and fragile little creatures, letting their emotions direct them and their actions, could he handle that? He'd been so cold to her...so completely heartless that guilt now constantly pained him, knowing that she still followed trustingly by his side...

This girl...this _weakness_...could he accept it? And, in turn, could he love her, _cherish_ her? Could he devote and commit himself to her and her alone...?

"My Lord?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "Is there something troubling you?" The girl sat up before him, her hair once again finding and covering the round breasts below. A soft touch upon his cheek brought Sesshoumaru back to the present and away from his thoughts...his worries...his _fears_.

"There is, yes." He stared at her for sometime.

"I should leave...this probably wasn't a good idea..." Rin stated quickly, looking behind her for the orange and cream kimono. She'd failed him. Completely failed him. God, she felt like an idiot.

"No." Sesshoumaru grabbed at her wrist gently, forcing her eyes to face him once again. _'I'm giving up so much...but gaining...what? A human mate and her devotion? Hanyou offspring? Can she be everything I need? Everything that I will ever want?' _A soft hand came to rest upon his.

"Sesshoumaru..." Rin's voice was soft and full of concern. _'Yes. I, Sesshoumaru, can love her.' _Sesshoumaru's eyes softened, pulling Rin toward him; she now rested in his lap, straddeling him. The Youkai Lord's hands sought out Rin's, entwining his fingers with her's. The flattered look on Rin's face seemed to appease him. Sesshoumaru pulled her hands down with his, her body falling forward toward him.

Sesshoumaru's tongue slid along Rin's neck, and again the girl arched, her arousal filling the air, enticing at and taintalizing his nose. He again, teased at the soft, sensitive, tender flesh of her neck; taunting her; exciting her. Warm lips captured Rin's, kissing her passionately, deeply..._lovingly_. Sesshoumaru's body pressed against the girl's, pushing her backward toward the ground. Swiftly, a hand came up behind Rin's head, catching it before hitting the ground.

"I will take you tonight..." Sesshoumaru began, pressing his hard body against her soft one.

"Make you mine all over again..." His voice dripped with an intoxicating seduction that sent shivers up Rin's spine. The Youkai Lord's claws slid down the girl's body, ending in the small patch of curly hair below her navel.

"I will make love with you three ways tonight..." Fiery amber eye's locked with Rin's, as Sesshoumaru gently slid a clawed diget into her folds, the warm walls encasing his finger, pressing hard and tight against him.

"First with my hands..." The finger slid out gently, then in, and back out again. Sesshoumaru did this a few times before adding a sencond finger, ever-minding the claws that adorn them. Removing the hand from behind Rin's head, the Youkai Lord began teasing at the hard, erect, pink buds on Rin's chest, rolling them gently between his strong, yet soft fingers. He slowly moved his hand up to Rin's mouth, offering a finger.

"Suck." Sesshoumaru commanded. The girl's eyes stayed locked with his as she opened her mouth, taking the finger fully into the warmth of her mouth. Her hot tongue slid along it's length, teeth placed gently on either side of it. She slid his finger in and out of her mouth, sucking slightly, but not hard. Sesshoumaru nodded his approval, bringing the wet digit back down toward the girl's breast, rubbing his thumb against the moist finger. Once both were wet, Sesshoumaru grabbed at the hard nipple of Rin's right breast, sliding it between the slick fingers. This earned a sweet moan from the girl, her fists now full of the white cloth below her.

The Youkia Lord continued sliding fingers into the girl's warmth, pressing them deeper and further up into her with each push. Rin's hips pushed against his hand, the feeling confusing her greatly. It hurt - this _want_...this _desire_ that was now building up inside of her ... it hurt her, continuously begging for some sort of freedom...a release.

Her hips began rocking forward into his fingers, they needed to be deeper, much deeper, they needed to _fill_ her. Rin moaned quietly into the still night. It was a nice night, no breeze, not too cold, yet not too hot either. The warmth of the hot spring, however, did make her a bit uncomfortable, but not enough to ruin this moment. The moment she'd so longed for since they talked about it beside the lake...

"Ahh, Lord Sesshoumaru?!" Rin suddenly snapped her legs closed, nearly crushing her Lord's neck in the process. What was _that_ doing down there?! Surely his head needn't be in a place so completely...disgusting.

"Rin, open your legs." Sesshoumaru's voice melted her, her body now feeling like Jello. Sesshoumaru knew she'd listen, it wasn't like Rin to disobey an order, especially _his_ orders. Rin stared at him, nodding after a short while. Slowly, the girl slid apart her legs, staring at him with nervous eyes. A sense of shame overtook her. Sesshoumaru noticed her scent of arousal dropping. "Good. Now mate, I shall proceed to make love to you with my mouth." Sesshoumaru placed his hands on either thigh before slowly lowering his head toward Rin's wet, awaiting sex.

His tongue immediately slid along the length of her labia, sliding up to tease at the small sensitive bud of nerves. The slightest rub against it sent Rin into a frenzy of moans, her body arching, needing, lusting for more. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly, pressing his tongue harder against it, rubbing up and down slowly, applying more pressure.

Rin's small arms reached for the hair dangeling beside the Youkai Lord's neck, tugging at it hard while clawing at the warm flesh of his arms and shoulders. Sesshoumaru let his smirk become visible, the corners of his mouth turning upward upon hearing the exhasperated sound of his name emiting from Rin's parted lips.

"Sesshoumaru..." Rin moaned deeply, her hips pressing against his mouth begging for more of this new, crazily intense, yet desireable sensation. She felt a burning, throbbing sensation envelope her clittoris, which caused her to cry out, nearly yanking the hair from Sesshoumaru's head. It was after a long while that Rin looked down toward her lover.

"_What_...did you just _do_ to me?" She asked, frightened of the powerful reaction she'd had to it.

"Settle down Rin. You've simply experienced an orgasm."

"I know that, but I've never had such a powerful..."

"You've had experience?" He asked a bit shocked. Rin laughed nervously.

"I don't bathe for long periods of time for no reason..." Rin felt dirty for revealing such a personal thing. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, an eye narrowing in a questioning, yet seductive and approving look. Apparently, he wasn't disgusted at all. This thought eased Rin's worried mind. Who would have though, his innocent Rin having an orgasam, and from mastrubating no less! Sesshoumaru shook the thought from his head. His Rin. _His_.

Without warning, the Lord dove his tongue into the warm, sticky, glistening depths of Rin's wet sex, earning a gasp from the girl.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." Rin called his name quietly, though she nearly began laughing when he poked his nose out from her depths.

"Yes?"

"Umm..uh..." Rin blushed, sitting up to face him.

"Speak." Sesshoumaru commanded, propping himself up on both hands to face her, his body towering over her lower abdomen.

"Rin want's to pleasure Her Lord." She said, looking at him with an unreadable expression.

Rin pressed a hand against his chest, pushing him gently backward while she crawled forward, not waiting for his approval. Without hesitation Sesshoumaru lay back, allowing the girl to crawl atop him. Rin sat just below his erection, it coming up to rest just under her navel. She took this moment to gaze at the majestic beauty below her. Soft moonlit hair cascaded around him, a few strands draping silkily over his left arm the gorgeous magenta stripes on his shoulder peering through.

She would have never guessed how many pairs of markings he had, all of which were of equal beauty and intensity; the magenta hue made his alabaster skin seem porcelain. Small hands made their way shakily up the form of the Youkai Lord beneath them, running small, feather-like trails from his waist up to his collar-bone. Rin wanted to feel _all_ of him - memorize his every curve. She wanted to please him in the greatest way possible, they way he'd done for her. Her hands slid fleetingly down Sesshoumaru's sides, noticing that his abdominal muscles seemed to tighten when she did so.

Slowly, Rin leaned down closer to him, breasts flush against Sesshoumaru's stomach. With parted lips, Rin breathed warm, riged breaths against the Lord's ear, her lips coming to press upon the backside of his neck. The girl's tongue slid along the length of his neck, teeth grazing ever-so-gently along the pale, sensitive flesh. Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to fall closed and his body to relax, his breathing became deeper and _slightly_ faster. Rin was a fast learner - he very much appreciated that about her.

Rin then nipped a trail down to his chest, staring at the small pink, erect buds. The girl's mouth closed over one, her tongue swiveling hard around it, teeth grazing, ocassionally biting. The mixture of pleasure and pain sent shivers up the Lord's spine, an unaudible growl emiting from his now parted lips. He had to contain himself; The night was still young and his partner deserved the experience of a lifetime. Rin's eyes once again scanned over him, ending at the one thing she had not a clue about - the hard shaft that lean against her stomach.

She slowly let her hand float down to Sesshoumaru's length, lightly wrapping the soft, delicate fingers of one hand around it. Much to her amazement it was soft - silk-like, yet hard - very hard, and thick. Rin's eyes darted from her objective to her Lord's eyes, ready to obey at even the whisper of a word. She let her hand slide up the length of it, ending at the round top. Applying more pressure this time, Rin again let her hand pump his length, continuing in a steady rhythm. Sesshoumaru nodded his aproval, staring at the girl.

What was wrong with him? Wasn't she doing it right? He showed no signs of pleasure what-so-ever. Remembering his slight reaction he'd had to her mouth earlier, Rin decided to try this tactic again, only this time...

Rin lowered her head, now floating just centimeters his shaft. Sliding her hand around the haft of it with parted lips, Rin descended down, all the while looking at him with pleading eyes, staring up at that stoic face adorned with those unforgetable magenta streaks. Sesshoumaru's lips parted with a soft sigh as his sensitive bulb was enveloped in the warmth of her mouth. Rin bobbed her head up and down the length of him, remembering how she'd done on his finger, her hand began pumping in an equal rhythm, grip tightening slightly.

It surprised her how oddly arousing it was to pleasure him, how much it hindered that constant, painful desire in her. Sesshoumaru let a low growl emit from deep in his throat, hips lifting slightly, clawing at the soft fabric beneath him.

A heated tongue pressed against the tip of Sesshoumaru's arousal, as she removed her mouth from him. Rin gave a fleeting glance toward her Lord, his eyes alight with lust. The girl cautiously watched him momentarily before lowering herself back down to his shaft, her wet tongue sliding along it's side, lips gently suckling the flesh.

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru's voice sounded exhasperated and weak, coming out in a gentle, soft, moan-like manner. He coaxed her foward with a finger, beckoning her up toward him as he lifted himself by the use of his elbows. Obediently, Rin slowly crawled toward her Lord, their lips soon meeting in a fiery embrace. Sesshoumaru placed seemingly gentle hands on her shoulders, his tongue relentlessly exploring her mouth. He intertwined their bodies, wrapping toned arms and legs around the young beauty, before forcefully reversing their positions, his physique above her's.

"Now mate," Sesshoumaru began, speaking between heated kisses, "I will make love to you with my body." The Youkai Lord took Rin's ankles in either hand, pulling her closer as he positioned himself before her maidenhood. He tantalizingly slid his shaft along the pink lips of her sex, stopping to tease her clit with it's soft tip. Rin relinquished groaning moan, arching her back and raising her hips towards the Lord with desire.

"Please..." Rin begged in utter ecstacy. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly.

"Please what?" The Youkai Lord inquired, arching a brow slightly.

"..._Love_ me." Her sweet voice seemed to linger in the still of the night. Sesshoumaru nodded, placing then pushing himself deep within her folds slowly. Rin grabbed fistfulls of the material beneath her fingers, closing her eyes tight. Though she wasn't a virgin -because of that night so many years ago- it still hurt to have him in her once again, however, it wasn't half as bad as it had been before.

Much to her amazement, the pain wore off gradually as Sesshoumaru continued going in a steady, soft, and excruciatingly slow pace. The young girl soon found herself pushing small hips against his larger ones, meeting him, causing his length to push deeper. Sesshoumaru's grip on Rin's ankels lessened as he began to pick up the pace, his body coming to now tower above her's.

"Ses..shou...mar...u..." The girl groaned between thrusts, small nails digging into magenta striped shoulders above her. Without thinking Rin grabbed the Youkai Lord's hair, pulling him roughly down to kiss her. "Faster..." She whimpered between heated kisses. Sesshoumaru, placing clawed hands on either side of the Rin's head, began to thrust himself mercilessly into the girl, nuzzeling her cheek in a loving manner as he did so. The noises that Rin was making made him almost loose any and all control he had of himself, the sounds arousing him even more then he already was.

He began to nip at her ear, the heat from his mouth coming down in quick, hot, riged breaths. Rin ran long clawing trails down the Lord's back, arching her's up toward him as she did so. A deep groan emit from Sesshoumaru as his partner did this; he now began biting relentlessly at Rin's shoulder and neck. Finding the earlier mark, the Youkai Lord sank his fangs deep within the small of Rin's neck, re-claiming his mortal mate while spilling his seed deep within the wet warmth of her folds.

Rin's nails released the flesh they were dug into, hands coming to fall upon the sweaty fabric below. Sesshoumaru allow his head rest between the warm valley of Rin's breasts, listening to her pounding, unsteady heartbeat, a hand seeking out one of her's, entwining their fingers as he did so. Delicate fingers ran a trail gently through moonlit, silver-white hair, coming to rest on the Lord's back.

"I love you, Rin. Do not ever question that." Though Sesshoumaru was against the voicing of words -which humans seemed so incredibly fond of- he managed to say it.

"My Lord..."

"Sesshoumaru. There is no longer a need for formalities, you're no longer my ward, you're my mate." He corrected.

"Sesshoumaru...Thank you." Rin's voice seemed shaky, as if she was on the verge of tears. She wouldn't cry, however, she wouldn't show him the fragility of her mortal emotions any longer - it was time for her to live up to the reputation of what the mate of a great Youkai Lord should be; for if Sesshoumaru, the cold, heartless Lord of the Western Lands could show her _love_ - so deeply and so passionately, then she could begin to conform herself.

His heart. His passion. His _everything_. It was all her's.

And his love...

_All of his love was her's_.

"I love you." Pulling the orange and cream colored kimono from behind her head, Rin threw it gently over the exhausted Sesshoumaru and herself, her hand entwining itself in the silver-white hair on the top of the Lord's head.

_'I love you Sesshoumaru: My Lord...My Savior...My Mate.'_

* * *

Woohoo! I feel so good after writing that chapter.  
Was it long enough for you? Detailed enough? I sure hope so.  
I do thoroughly lemons...

-Kaimei Rose-

* * *


End file.
